The Nightwatch
by SourCustomer
Summary: Jamie Cook is the new night-watch for the week at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after Mike suddenly quit. Jamie and Mike have been friends ever since they started working together and it seems a little encharacteristic of him to suddenly leave without saying anything to anyone. Can Jamie put together the pieces to find out what happened to Mike Schmidt before its too late?
1. Chapter 1: Give Life

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 Give Life**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Give Life**

Caffeine, an addictive substance not considered to be dangerous; though if the user doesn't get their daily fix well…. Let's just not factor in that possibility. The bitter, earthy taste of black coffee mixed with smooth creme could bring even the most burned out individual back to their usual grumpy, selfish self. That was the human race for you. Jamie Cook really was no different. She inhaled the savory scent as if it were able to give life and bless her humble, mundane soul before taking a long and thoughtful drink from the seemingly chalice of virtue which managed to keep most sane. Her neck length, mousy, brown hair stuck out in messy tufts, almost slipping from her hair band. Jamie's tired grey eyes stared at the off-white wall of her cheap apartment, just trying to sit at her small, round, budget kitchen table and enjoy the quiet morning without being interrupted. It seems that she had just woken up, still dressed in pajamas consisting of a stained t-shirt advertising for Mellow Mushroom (presumably from a previous job) and some drawstring shorts. Her bare feet didn't make a move to go anywhere on the cold tile, not even when her cell phone started to ring its ever-annoying tune. Jamie didn't even look at the caller, she just pressed the red end-call button and continued to sip her coffee as if it didn't even happen. Eventually she could feel the vibrations on the table from her phone, indicating that she had a notification; probably because said caller left a voice mail. Jamie looked up at her time keeper, an analog clock hanging above her trash can. She sighed, setting down her almost empty mug, rubbing her eyes. _8:45 AM…. Can't this wait?_ Jamie thought, begrudgingly grabbing her cell phone.

" _Jamie, I need you in work today. Come immediately. No excuses or you're fired. Be here by 9."_

Oh no. The previously exhausted female jumped to her feet, racing to her bedroom to throw on some slightly respectable clothing before remembering she needed her uniform. Cursing, she put on the right clothes. Luckily, she'd taken a shower last night and didn't approve of applying gunk to her face (otherwise known as makeup).

"Shit shit shit…" Jamie muttered, grabbing her wad of keys and dashing out the door to her red moped. After shoving on her helmet, the highly alarmed female raced off to her place of imprisonment, otherwise known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

 _8:57, I'm cutting it close!_ Jamie thought franticly, tires screeching as she slung it into a parking space, throwing off her helmet. Adrenaline pounded through her veins as she burst into the glass doors, throwing her hands up in the air in triumph.

"I'm here! I'm here! Everything's okay!" Jamie panted, feeling like she was about to fall over as sense of relief took her body. She wasn't going to get fired today, no indeed. Not if Jamie Cook had anything to say about it. Not that it was up to her, that decision was entirely up to her boss.

"Ah, Jamie! Good, I have a job for you." said a voice that grated on Jamie's ears. She grimaced and straightened up, finally taking a good look at her surroundings. Her grey eyes held a bit of confusion as she watched a few of her coworkers tear up carpet and scrubbing some areas with bleach. Just what happened? Her boss, a portly and sweaty man with hardly any hair, pulled a handkerchief from his striped button-up shirt pocket, and patted his forehead. A name tag above his right breast pocket read: _Mr. Faz Manager._

"I need you to take the nightguard shift, but just for this week. You'll be paid more and-" Unfortunately, Jamie didn't pay too much attention to whatever else the man said, she was just in shock her cheap manager would give her more money. Was he sick? Whatever, his mistake is her gain.

"You got all that?" Mr. Faz narrowed his beady little eyes up at Jamie. She was a bit taller than him, though most everyone was, but that didn't stop him from being very intimidating. She finally snapped out of it, brushing some stray hairs from her face and nodding.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good. Go to Dalia for the security guard uniform. You start at midnight." Jamie watched Mr. Faz walk off, barking at his employees to hurry up. But wait, what about Mike the previous nightguard? Did he quit or get fired? That didn't sound like her friend. Mike was a quiet fellow who didn't cause much trouble and had a very clean record. They often got dinner together at fast food chains or other local businesses, though the relationship had been purely non-romantic. Why would he suddenly leave without telling her?

"Wait! Mr. Faz! What happened to Mike?" Jamie called, running after him. Her boss turned around, giving her a sharp glare that made poor Jamie shrink down a little.

"Schmidt? He quit. And good riddance, the lazy bastard." Jamie could feel her blood boil a little hearing her boss insult her good friend like that.

"Why did he qui-"

"QUIT ASKING QUESTIONS AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Mr. Faz roared, his face red as he stomped away to his office, leaving the new nightguard a bit puzzled and kind of miffed, though the latter was replaced with concern for Mike. Chewing her lip in uncertainty, Jamie decided to go ask Dalia what happened rather than badger her quick tempered manager. She had to go to her for her uniform, anyways. But why did she need a uniform anyhow? No one was going to see her at those very early hours of the morning. Never the less, Jamie dragged herself over to Dalia, an older girl with black hair, gothic makeup looking out of place with her Fazbear Franchise uniform. She was in the break room… shoving the contents of Mike's locker in a trash bag.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked with a raised brow, standing in the doorway with her hand on her hip. Why was everyone so suspicious today? First she was called in on her day off with not much of an explanation, then she was offered her friend's job who didn't even call her or tell her why he lost his job (or quit though she was doubtful that happened), the carpet was being completely destroyed with no explanation, and now this punk was digging in Mike's locker?

Maria glanced up with the same bored expression she put on every day for work, clearly showing that she didn't want to be there and would rather be home, though the shackles of currency kept her tied tightly to this shithole. But at this moment, her visage held a little bit of… anxiousness, surprisingly.

"I'm, uh… Cleaning out Mike's locker. He forgot to." Maria stated, just raking anything left clumsily into the bag and tying it shut. She thrust it into Jamie's hands.

"Here, you take it to him." _Okaaaay…. That's not weird at all…._ Jamie looked down unsurely at the plastic bag.

"What's going on this morning? We just got that carpet, why is it being torn up?" Maria avoided her gaze and reached into a cardboard box in the corner, though after slamming the now empty locker shut. It seemed the break room was pretty small, only holding twelve tiny lockers, a rickety table with odd stains, and a barely working microwave that clearly needed to be cleaned out. All of it was squished together. Perhaps this used to be an unused closet that just happened to be big enough?

"One of the animatronics was leaking oil, we can't get the stain out. Something about wanting to be presentable to the customers. I'm just glad I'm getting paid." Dalia thrust some sort of uniform into Jamie's hands and pushed past her, almost desperate to get out of there. Upon glancing out to the workers replacing the flooring, she noticed they too looked a bit cagey. What exactly was going on here? Perhaps the manager was in an extra foul mood because of the mess, which put everyone on edge? It was possible, it's happened before. Mr Faz hated spending money and usually went with the cheapest option.

Jamie walked slowly, observing the destruction of the floor going down, though almost knocking into the glass door. She held her head, growling as she accidentally pulled the door instead of pushed, exiting the pizzeria. She wasn't needed until that night (or rather morning), choosing to leave instead. She was too busy to stop by Mike's house, having to go grocery shopping, run some errands, and more. Jamie figured that tomorrow would be a good time if she wasn't too tired. It would take a little while for her to get used to the new schedule.

But it was unfortunate. Maybe if Jamie put the pieces together, she would know something was wrong. Indeed, it was too bad she hadn't stopped to investigate further. When one is encountered with things out of the norm, most people try to come up with logical explanations and attempt to rationalize it or even flat out deny its existence. Jamie had her suspicions, but none were close to the truth. Maybe, if she had stayed, she would see how obvious that greasy black oil stains were not at all close to the deep, dark red peeking out from the pile of ripped nylon.

 **So here's chapter 1. If ya'll like this then please review. There is no set date when I post, I'm actually just putting this out here to see if anyone wants to read more. If enough people love it, I'll post a chapter 2 quickly. If this gets a dead response, I'll still write chapter 2 and so on, but it'll come out rather slowly. Expect at least 10 chapters of this shit. Any more is a bonus.**

 **Update 5/20/18:** **This is a repost and was written 2 years ago. It is only slightly edited. I might come back to this someday but otherwise, will stay in its almost original form aside from changing a character's name. If you have any ideas or really like this story, leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Celebrate!

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 Celebrate!**

* * *

 **Celebrate!**

The first thing that caught her eye in the half lit darkness were the faded yellow words _Celebrate!_ The poster didn't look like the pictures drawn by child's hand beside it. It looked like a photograph of the animatronics in their prime; the backdrop brick. On the far right was a yellow chicken with alfalfa sprout-like tufts of feathers coming from the top of her head. Around her neck was a bib proclaiming "Let's eat!" Her right arm was cut off from the page to make room for the others. Beside the chicken was a brown bear, taller than his feathered friend, even excluding the height of his black tophat. The bear donned a black bowtie around his neck and held a microphone tight in his paw. But even taller than the lead singer was a purple rabbit, looking to the left as if something had caught it's gaze. It strummed a red electric guitar and, like the bear, wore a bowtie (though this one was red). From left to right their names were Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. These were the ones that Jamie had to keep watch and never let into the office for risk of being killed, though she was pretty sure that was a joke on her coworker Tanner's part; who despite his young age had been at the pizzeria longer than she. Jamie could still see his joking smirk from days before she even considered taking the night shift. It was when Mike came back early one morning, having forgotten his coat. Jamie was wiping down a table when she saw him come in. His cobolt blue eyes were clouded with exhaustion and his dark head of black hair was a mess, probably from running his hands through it nervously all night. He still had on his uniform, which consisted of a very wrinkled light blue shirt, black slacks, and a black tie with his badge. Mike even had bags under his eyes, which kind of worried Jamie.

"What're you doing here, Mike? You don't look so good…" Jamie asked, stopping what she was doing momentarily to address her concerns with him. Mike kept on walking, as if he didn't even hear her, which prompted Jamie to throw her rag at him to get his attention. The poor guy jumped about five feet in the air when it hit him in the back, flinching hard. Mike whirled around, his eyes wide in fear, frantically searching the room for the offender, but his attention was drawn instead to Tanner laughing loudly. Tanner was a freckled, blonde kid right out of high school; his much too long hair trembling as he laughed outright at him.

"Dude! You looked terrified!" Tanner grinned, still chuckling as Mike narrowed his eyes at him, obviously in no mood to deal with anyone's antics.

"Thinking those big bad robots're gonna get ya?" He teased, smirking as the nightguard rubbed his eyes in irritation, his brow furrowing and jaw set in anger.

"Tanner, shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about." Mike muttered darkly, stalking past him to the office. Jamie blinked, glancing over in question, a bit surprised at his strange behavior. Her grey eyes met Tanner's green as she walked over.

"What just happened?" She asked. Tanner just shrugged.

"I dunno, probably grumpy from no sleep. I don't blame him, th' place is creepy at night." He elaborated, leaning forward against the counter where the register was. He leaned closer, seriousness crossing his visage as he looked Jamie dead in the eye.

"Everyone knows what happens when you take the nightshift. You'd be jumpy too if you knew." Tanner whispered, glancing around as if someone were listening in. Jamie, very intrigued, leaned in closer.

"Knew what?" She whispered back, instantly drawn in.

"You don't know?" He asked, brow raised in question, making Jamie feel a little stupid for not knowing what seemed to be common info. She shook her head, waiting for him to continue.

"Ya know, some say that the animatronics..." Tanner pointed out towards the stage, Jamie following his finger, spying those figures that held a special place in children's hearts.

"They say they come to life at night to kill whoever's in the restaurant, tearing them apart and stuffing them into a spare suit." He said solemnly, his voice low and hushed as if the animatronics themselves would hear them.

Jamie could feel a chill going down her spine in remembering the gruesome rumor, turning her focus to the computer screen in front of her. At the time they both laughed it off, especially when he grabbed her shoulders, making Jamie jump about as high as Mike did. But his words still lingered in her mind, even now as she worked the night shift; all alone where no one could reach her. Jamie attempted to concentrate on the thick, bulky computer monitor, flicking through the cameras. She cycled past what everyone called Pirate Cove, pausing on it for a moment to observe the rather eerie place where she heard a broken animatronic resided. Why it wasn't backstage with the other spare parts were, she would never know. But upon observing Pirate Cove, one could see that the curtains were a faded purple, almost closed yet showing a small sliver of darkness peering out onto the actual stage. A sign out in front proclaimed "Sorry! OUT OF ORDER". Jamie moved past it to what she considered more important, the showstage where Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy stood.

 _Not one out of place… Good._ Jamie had hoped for that, hoping that the rumors weren't true. It would have spooked her bad if she saw that any were gone. Especially knowing that cheap Mr. Faz made her use the limited backup generator for electricity. Sitting in complete darkness with something creepy moving around wasn't exactly pleasant. She turned off the monitor to save power, spinning over to face the door on the left. Beyond the doorway was thick darkness, not even cut by the dim glow of the emergency light above. Beside it were two square buttons; one labeled door and the other light. Jamie tested the waters by pressing the top button, flinching hard as the door slammed down shut from the ceiling. _Could they…? No don't be silly, they things can't hear me. They're probably switched off, anyways._ Jamie assured herself, pressing it again to conserve power. It loudly sunk back up into the ceiling, revealing chilling blackness beyond and into the West hall. _But… I think I remember Mr. Faz saying something about it not being good for the robots to be switched off…._ She groaned, tempted to hit her head against the wall in frustration. _Why didn't I pay attention?!_ Jamie sighed, turning her attention back to testing the second button, labeled lights, just going ahead and pushing it roughly. Purple fur and rabbit ears was illuminated, yet shadow surrounding disturbing, wide purple eyes gazing ominously down at her. It was even taller than she was, bigger and more terrifying than anything she had ever seen, shocking Jamie that it actually moved, walked down the hall, and peered into her office. Its mouth was parted to show hard, square, blunt teeth; the hall light flickering upon it as if warning her to run away as fast and soon as possible.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her shriek echoed through the pizzeria as she slammed her hands down on the door button, her heart racing a million miles a second as the door clumsily slid shut. She fell forward out of her chair in fright, sinking to her knees as she panted, entire body shaking as she grasped at the wall with trembling hands to pull herself back up.

"What in fuck?!" Jamie pressed the light button, checking to see if Bonnie was still there. Indeed it was.

"You're not supposed to be here!" She accused hysterically as she stared down it in shock and fright through the dirty window. The rabbit, of course, said nothing. Looking into its soulless eyes, Jamie got a horrible feeling that she shouldn't let it in at any cost.

"Go away!" Jamie whined, jabbing at the light button frantically, hoping that the flashing light would confuse it. Jamie stopped, dread pooling into her body about as quickly as a glass of water being knocked over by a clumsy individual. _The East Hall….._ Jamie raced over and punched the lights, almost falling over in relief when nothing was revealed to be there. She, very unwisely, stuck her head out the door to see if anything was down there. Looking to the left, there were posters of each of the characters with the words _Party Time!_ inscribed on each one and a rather large cobweb connecting the camera to the ceiling. Looking to the right there was a dead end with bits of trash on the floor, papers tacked to the wall, and a note from the management describing the rules of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 _Leave after dark… Well no shit._ Jamie thought, trying her best to get a hold of herself in this predicament. She was still very shaken by a certain oversized rodent appearing at her door. And those eyes…. Jamie shivered, moving over to check and see if Bonnie were still there. It wasn't. With a relieved sigh, she, though reluctantly, opened the door and sat back down in the office chair.

"I didn't sign up for this…" Jamie muttered to herself as she turned the monitor back on and checked the cameras, flickering through to see where each animatronic was. Currently, Freddy was in his original position, Bonnie (that creepy thing) was in the Dining Area, and Chica….

"No no, don't you fucking dare move too." Jamie whimpered, searching in a panic for the bird.

"No! NO! STOP THAT! YOU SHIT, ROBOTS CAN'T USE THE RESTROOM!" She almost yelled, now on the edge of her seat,, practically at the point of hyperventilating again. She ran her hand through her hair, strands of brown locks pulling from her ponytail to settle around her face in a mess. Her grey eyes were wide with alarm, mouth set in a tight frown, gaze wandering over to the corner of the screen where the percentage of power remaining was. _45%... And it's only 2 AM…._

"This is going to be a long night…"

 **Author Note: I would like to mention that the traditional phone call is evidence that someone died at the pizzeria instead of them going missing like the restaurant wants the police to believe, so it was erased, thus leaving Jamie with no guidance. That's why she has no idea what's going on or quite what to do in this situation.**


End file.
